They Were Never Closer
by PromiseRuin
Summary: What will happen when Harry finds out that his boyfriend, Mark, had met Draco Malfoy in the past? What will Draco do? HarryxDraco. Characters Not Mine. Sorry about the spelling errors, and such. HxD
1. They Were Never Closer

Harry sat behind his desk at the ministry. He was so proud of his job that he seemed to want to stay all night. Or was there something else? Harry seemed to be fuming; his nostrils were flaring, the picture of him and his current lover, Mark, had been thrown to the floor.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door to his office. He looked up, but knew who it was, and he was really not in the mood to see this particular Slytherin. The knock came a second time, and then the person simply barged inside.

"You're working a little late?" The man asked, in his normal prideful way. Harry nodded, but said nothing in reply. The other man then said, "I thought you wanted to go out, tonight."

Harry barely even looked up at Draco, "Busy," He said, before turning in his chair, looking for something around his desk.

Draco leaned over the desk and grabbed the paper Harry had been so intently writing on. "'Mark I don't know how to—'"

"Draco give that back!" Harry yelled, jumping out of his seat, grasping for the paper."

"'—say this, but, I'm hurt that you—'" Harry finally got a hold of the paper and ripped it for Draco's hands. "I say, fuck the 'hurt'. Take his money."

"Yeah, you would." Harry said, putting the paper back on his desk. "Take what you want, and to Hell with everyone else." Harry paused, before taking a deep breath, and Draco could tell he was going to say something. Something he wasn't sure he wanted to hear. "You… you never were going to tell me, were you?"

"Tell you what?" Draco asked, acting innocent.

"You know what!" Harry said, getting angry.

"Okay, I'm sorry. It was two years ago, for Christ's sake. Who gives a shit?" Draco looked at Harry, "I don't, he doesn't. Why do you?"

"Because he's my boyfriend," Harry said, sadly, "And… you're my friend."

Draco leaned against Harry's desk, and Harry walked around to see his face. Draco looked at him with something in his eyes that made Harry nervous.

"Somebody's jealous." Draco sang quietly. Harry shook his head, in anger, as Draco went on. "But, are you jealous because I did it with _him_? Or because… he did it with _me_?"

Harry made a sarcastic face, while shaking his head, "Arrogant prick."

Draco pushed his arm, "Well, which is it?"

Harry continued shaking his head, "Why should I give a shit if he slept with _you_?" He paused, "Who hasn't!"

Draco looked away, before looking back and replying quietly, "You."

Harry seemed lost in thought—his breathing had seemingly stopped, along with any other movement. Draco snapped his fingers in front of Harry's eyes, before walking to the windows and closing the blinds, then locking the door.

Harry was confused; he thought Draco was leaving, so he followed him to the door.

Suddenly, Draco turned on Harry and began pushing his backward, "What are you doing?" Harry asked, and then he felt the wall against his back.

Draco looked down at Harry for a moment before sliding his hand down the center of Harry's chest, past his naval, and to his groin. Draco groped the whole of it, his face mere centimeters from Harry's.

When he felt Draco's hand on him, his leg lifted slightly, opening wider so Draco could get closer. "You wanna know what it's like?" Draco questioned. Harry closed his eyes and shook his head, no. "Oh come on, you know you want it." Draco leaned in and kissed Harry's lips.

At first, Harry didn't respond, and then his hands slid up Draco's chest and grasped his shirt collar, pulling him closer. Draco continued to grope Harry, feeling him harden, slowly. Harry and Draco both knew the feelings that were there, but they also knew that this was wrong. Or at least, Harry did. He gave Draco one last kiss, before pushing him away and looking in those grey eyes.

Harry was panting, slightly, trying to control himself. When he finally opened his eyes, he looked at Draco and whispered, "Get out of here."

Draco held position for a few seconds before pulling away and walking to the door. He unlocked it and turned to Harry, pulling the door open, "I know what's really inside you, Potter."

Harry watched him go, and made sure he was not in sight, before putting his face in his hands and sliding down the wall into a crouching position.


	2. This Is Going To Happen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Harry had never noticed, really, how unattractive his lover was. Mark had serious acne issues, and his hair never seemed to be washed. In all honesty, Harry was beginning to forget what attracted him to Mark in the first place.

"Oh yeah," He said to himself, "Hermione forced us into a blind date."

Suddenly, he felt arms come around his waist and pull him close. "Wasn't it fun?"

Oh yes, **bowling**. Harry wished he hadn't gone, he'd been swamped by press the whole time, and it had gotten out how awful of a bowler he was. It was just embarrassing. Through the papers, everyone in the Wizarding World knew he was a terrible bowler. People had actually asked him about it, on several occasions.

"Oh… yeah, it was great," Harry tried to sound as honest as possible.

"Yeah, I know," Mark held him tighter, and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder. "I'm so glad I met you, Harry. You're such an amazing person," He whispered into Harry's ear with a smile.

Harry was used to daily flattery, and had become less dependent on it, than he had been. It always made him uncomfortable, as he wished that the arms holding him tightly were those of another man. Not Mark Groffle. Not the man who slept in his bed, ate his food. Harry was both the housewife and working husband type. After three months, Mark was laid off from his job, and moved in with Harry. Mark was a rather messy housemate, and Harry had to clean almost every night when he got home from work.

"Where are you?" Mark asked, tightening his grip, slightly.

Harry was pulled from his dreamland, and turned his head slightly, toward Mark. "I'm right here," He answered.

"You look like you're somewhere else," Mark replied, anxiously.

Harry smiled, slightly and placed a kiss on Mark's lips, "I'm here," He said, before pulling away and walking to the bathroom.

As Harry walked to his office, through the labyrinth of hallways, filled with people. At least 80 of them said "Good morning, Mr. Potter" while other simply ignored his presence. Harry was a little sick of being a hero. After ridding the world of Voldemort, Harry had continued to be important in Wizard Society.

It was almost impossible for Harry to work; his mind was on someone who was probably not thinking of him, at all. He sighed, and whispered, "I wonder what he's doing." Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Harry asked them in.

It was his secretary—he was the only one in his department with a secretary—and she said, "You have a phone call, Mr. Potter," Holding out a small piece of paper.

"Thank you, Daphne." Holding up the paper, he asked, "What's this, then?"

She looked at it and then smiled, "Oh, Mark called and said he'd be home later. Job hunting, or something."

"Oh thank you, again." Harry reached for the phone, once she had left, "Hello."

The voice was deep and so familiar, "Hey Potter."

Harry smiled and leaned back in his chair, "Hey, Draco."

They talked for nearly twenty minutes, neither mentioning the events of the other night. Harry did wonder in Draco even remembered what had happened, though he hadn't seemed drunk, at all. Then, he realized that Draco had probably gone out, not getting his rocks off then, he would get them off with some hot little brunette from a club, somewhere.

Soon enough, Draco went quiet and didn't respond to Harry's crack comments that would normally send him laughing. This made the Gryffindor nervous. After a few moments, Draco finally spoke, "Harry, about the other night, I—"

"Oh no, I didn't realize we'd been talking for so long!" Harry said, panicking, "I have to go, now, talk to you later, Draco." With that, Harry hung the phone up and called his secretary in. "If Draco Malfoy calls, anymore, please tell him I'm busy. In a meeting, or something. Okay?"

She nodded, and sure enough, over barely an hour, Draco had called three more times. When she was explaining it to Harry, as she walked him to the front doors, the secretary told him how desperate Draco sounded toward the end of the last call, nearly begging her to get Harry for him.

When Harry finally got home, he saw how messy the house was and went about his normal ritual. After putting his coat and briefcase in the closet, he went into the kitchen and grabbed a garbage bag. He walked all around the house, picking up all loose paper and trash that he found. When he got to his bedroom, he didn't notice the one thing that was amiss among the rubble.

Harry took the garbage out and went back into the kitchen to do the dishes. When that was done, he went to the living room and picked up the loose clothes, and took them to the laundry room and started the washer. He went through his bedroom and into the bathroom, picking up the clothes and towel on the floor. Only when he walked out of the bathroom, did he notice the difference. He looked to his bed, and saw that Mark's side was still made.

"Just how late are you going to be?" He asked, under his breath.

When he had finished his nightly chores, he decided to go to bed. Changing into his pajamas, he made sure the alarm was set for five, as usual and he got in bed, alone, for the first time in almost four months.

When he awoke the next morning at 5:15, pissed off for waking up late, he hurried to the shower. When he got out, he dropped the towel on the bed, after noticing that Mark still wasn't home. He wandered, naked, through his house, looking in every room. The guest room, the living room, the kitchen, the laundry room—Mark hadn't even come home, last night.

Harry was so worried that he didn't notice how nude he was. When there was a knock at the door, he went instantly and looked through the peephole. He leaned his head against the door, and sighed, anxiously.

He opened all the locks, except the chain and let the door open. Draco looked at him nervously, and smiled. Harry stood back, hiding his nudity—he must have forgotten to grab his towel.

"Draco, I… I'd offer you in, but—"

"Harry, I've seen you naked before, mind you," Draco interrupted.

Harry looked a little nervous, but nodded. He closed the door and unlocked the last one, before opening the door and walking back to his bedroom, followed quickly by Draco. Harry grabbed the towel from the bed and walked to his closet, drying his hair, trying to ignore the way Draco was staring at him. It was almost impossible for Draco not to stare, though. Harry noticed that Draco had sat on the edge of the bed and pushed himself back, leaning back on his hands. Harry tried his best not to look, but it was getting so hard.

Draco looked at Harry nervously, gripping the bed with his leg, controlling himself, as best he could. Harry was having just the same problem, gripping the towel to his head, turning away from Draco to hide his _problem_.

Suddenly, before he could stop himself, Harry turned and walked toward the bed. Draco's eyes never faltered from Harry's. Before either knew what was happening, Harry was straddling Draco's lap. The blonde's hands were Harry, all over, as well as his mouth.

"Oh, God," Harry whispered, his hand on the back of Draco's head. "This is going to happen."

Sometime within five minutes, Draco had been completely undressed, and Harry was on top of him. Though, in one swift and smooth motion, Draco had rolled Harry onto his back, and taken control. For some reason, Harry was totally comfortable with being dominated by Draco. Whereas with his boyfriend, he always had to be in control, never letting Mark take him.

Soon, Draco's movements were becoming erratic, grinding into Harry. "Harry, I… Harry, I uhh—love—"

Harry shot up in bed—the alarm was going off at 9:15.


	3. This Problem

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Harry began wondering if it was just a dream, and then he looked over. The body next to him in his bed of silken sheets was not who he expected. His heart jumped when he saw Draco's sleeping form, breathing slowly.

Harry smiled, happily and slipped from the bed, attempting not to wake Draco. When he heard the man groan in protest, Harry, smiled, more and walked to the bathroom. As usual, he didn't close the door, and turned the hot water on. Upon getting in, he washed himself, for the second time that morning.

Soon, enough, though, he heard the shower door close. He turned and saw Draco staring predatorily at him just before they started kissing. In less that an instant, Harry was up against the glass and Draco's tongue was sliding down his back.

Gripping the top of the shower with one hand, while biting his other knuckle, Harry tried to hold onto his sanity and Draco's tongue dragged lower, and lower and—

"_Unnghh_!" Harry grabbed the top of the shower with both hands, and shut his eyes tightly.

When Harry and Draco were dressing, they found it nearly impossible to keep their hands off one another.

When Harry finally made it to work, it was close to eleven. His secretary was the only one to notice that was glowing. She felt they were "friendly" enough to inquire, "You got laid, didn't you."

He looked at her and blushed, "Uh… n-no," He pushed his hair back, "Why would you say that?"

"But, it wasn't the boyfriend," She said, grinning.

Harry's face went bright red and looked down at his paperwork. "Oh God," He whispered, "Is it that obvious?"

She giggled, ecstatically, "Oh my God, that's so cute! No, no not at all! I can just read people easily." She pulled up a chair and rested her chin in her hands, curiously. "So," She smiled, "Who is it?" Harry looked suspicious and looked around. "Oh, who am I going to tell, Mr. Potter? I need this job to support my shoe fetish."

Harry chuckled, "I can't believe we're going to have 'girl talk'."

She smiled and patted his shoulder, "You'll get used to it."

He laughed, "Alright, alright." He leaned forward, and let everything slip. The day he found out about Draco and Mark, that night, this morning, everything.

By the end of the story, leaving in every detail possible, Harry was blushing more than he had been. She was smiling and patting his shoulder.

"My, my, Mr. Potter," She said, "You are such a man whore!"

Suddenly, realization dawned on Harry, "I'm having an affair."


	4. Thus, The Affair Begins

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

When Harry got up the courage, around eleven or so, that night, he went home. Mark was there—said he had gotten home around noon for lunch. He had been job hunting until 9:30 the night before and decided to get a hotel, rather than drive home. In some ways, Harry wished that he had come home, rather than get a hotel. If Mark had been there, Harry would have been more careful around Draco.

Harry felt the urge to tell Mark everything, to spill it to him, in hopes of fixing something. But then, he realized how happy he was, right then, happy to have had great—no, **amazing** sex at five in the morning. And again at seven. And again at nine.

He was smiling, just thinking of it. Apparently, he was too obvious, or something, because Mark was really agitated for the rest of the night. After Harry showered, he went into the living room to finish cleaning, when Mark came in.

"I appreciate you, don't I, Harry?" He asked, looking like he was about to cry.

Harry laughed, a little, "Where's this coming from?"

"I mean, I—I may not be cleanly, and I may not work, anymore, but I—I try so hard for you." He fell to his knees, and started sobbing quietly.

Harry was so nervous, Oh God, he thought, He knows! "Mark… what are you on about?"

"Harry, I—I'm so sorry but I couldn't find a job." He said, looking totally ashamed of himself. "I'm so sorry," He whispered.

Harry could have laughed at this spectacle, but refrained. Slowly, he kneeled on the floor, next to Mark and rubbed his back, "It's okay. We do alright with my work, don't we? We'll be just fine."

"Yeah, but for how long?"

Harry's mind went astray with that—how was he going to continue to sleep in the same bed with Mark? They hadn't had sex in over two months; Harry was working all the time to pay for everything. He was actually happy about that part—he never wanted to sleep with Mark, again.

Harry picked Mark up and took him to the bedroom, and laid him down. "Sleep," He whispered, "I'll be in later."

As Harry pulled away, Mark grabbed his shirt sleeve, "Sleep with me?"

"Mark, I have to clean," Harry pulled away. That was close, he thought.

When Harry was finally done cleaning, he realized he had about two hours to go, before he had to get ready for work. He walked to bedroom and heard Mark's snores through the door. He smiled, wickedly and dressed in his work clothes. He grabbed his coat and briefcase from the closet and left the house, heading for Draco's apartment building, nearly a mile away.


	5. Our Secret Addiction

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. I wish I did, but I don't. Tear.**

Instantly when Draco opened the door, Harry and he were kissing deeply, fervently. Harry felt butterflies in his lower belly, and this only made his kiss harder. Draco had no complaints, what-so-ever, about any of it. Gripping the back of Harry's head with his left hand, and undoing his pants with his right, Draco was trying to keep steady, as they moved toward the bedroom.

When they finally reached the door, Harry threw it open and they toppled onto the bed. Draco's pants were around his ankles and Harry's shirt was off. It took all their energy to break from the kiss for air. While they had the time, they finished undressing. Once they were naked, they were kissing, harshly, again.

As they lay on Draco's bed, trying to catch their breath, Draco turned to Harry. "Have I told you how good it feels, to be me, when I'm with you?"

Harry could swear he heard tears in Draco's voice. He smiled as if those words were Disneyland and he was five years old, again. He rolled on top of Draco and kissed him. He was happy, and giddy, and for the first time in so long, he was alive.

This became their routine. Harry would work until six or seven at night, tell Mark he was working late and go with Draco. Harry was happier, and everyone noticed. People commented on his constant smile, all the time.

"I'm so happy, Draco," Harry whispered one evening. "You did this for me," He continued, "You gave me a secret."

Draco seemed pleased, but at the same time, not so much. Harry noticed the cold look in his eyes—the hurt, the pain. "Is that… all it will ever be?" He asked, "Just a secret?"

Harry looked away, "I can't do anything about that, right now."

Draco pulled Harry tightly to him and whispered, "Will you ever do anything about it?"

Harry searched his mind for an answer, before coming to the conclusion, "I like this the way it is, right now." Draco looked extremely displeased, and began to pull away, before Harry grabbed him, "Soon."


	6. Need Help?

Harry felt so stupid. He felt like such an immeasurable moron. He'd spent so much effort to be careful, he never told the one person that could ruin it all for him. And ruin it, she had.

His secretary was at the ministry late, one night, finishing some paperwork, when the phone rang. "Hello, Harry Potter's office," She answered.

"Hi, it's Mark, I was wondering if you could patch me through to Harry for a moment."

She smiled, confusedly, "I'm sorry, Mark, Mr. Potter is out. He left around 5:30."

There was a pause, and then Mark hung up. The secretary spared no expense in trying to find any way of reaching Harry, and then she found the emergency number, for Draco. She wasn't sure if it was still in use, or not, but she had to try.

It rang for almost 20 seconds—20 seconds of Hell. When Draco finally answered, sounding out of breath, she begged for Harry. When he got on the phone, she spilt the entire story, and at the end, finished with a tear-filled, "Please don't fire me!"

Harry could barely breathe. Finally, he said, "You're not going to get fired, but tomorrow, I am going to kick your—"

"Harry, this isn't going to help the situation," Draco interrupted.

Harry nodded, "I'm going to call him."

"That isn't the smartest thing to do, when your boyfriend knows you're cheating."

Harry looked at the phone, "You would know, wouldn't you?"

"That's not the smartest thing, either!"

After a little while, Draco gestured toward Harry, "You look like shit. You should go take a shower."

Replying, "Yeah I should; I must stink." Harry sniffed his underarm and walked toward the bathroom.

Harry may have been calm, but he was still really nervous. When he felt arms circling around his waist, his entire body reacted.

Draco began to suck on the sensitive spot on Harry's neck, just below the ear. Harry's mind was in shambles, as he tried as hard as possible to stay standing. This may have been the most amazing feeling he had ever known.

In an attempt to show Draco, rather than tell him, not to stop, Harry pulled the back of Draco's head closer. They were both breathing hard as Draco's tongue and hands worked their magic all over Harry's body, but going nowhere near Harry's lower body.

Draco's movements were erratic, as his head jumped from place to place on Harry's neck. Holding on for dear life, it seemed, Harry gripped the sides of Draco's large shower. It was literally at least three of Harry's in one space. Not even part of the real bathroom, since the toilet was in a completely separate room.

"Harry, you're hard," Draco whispered seductively. Harry moaned in response, rather than use the words he couldn't trust. "You look like you've had a rough day," Draco continued in the same voice, "Need help?"


	7. Please?

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. **

Both of Draco's hands slid down the front of Harry's body, as he stood with his chest to Harry's back. Draco was going slow, too slow. Harry could barely stop himself from forcing Draco's hands downward.

"Draco," Harry whispered, "please," He begged.

Draco stopped his movements and touched his mouth to Harry's ear. In confusion, Harry turned his head, slightly, to hear better.

"Tell me you love me," He whispered.

Harry's eyes widened, "What?"

Draco pulled Harry close and sucked on his earlobe. "Please, Harry," He whispered, not caring about how pathetic he sounded. "Just tell me you love me."

Harry turned to Draco, "Does this mean that you—"

Draco nodded, "Yes." It seemed he was nervous, scared even, about how Harry would react.

Harry searched his mind for a few seconds. "But," He whispered, "Draco Malfoy never falls in love." Harry was on the verge of being defensive. "Isn't that what you always say?"

Draco looked as if he would cry, and pulled completely away from Harry. "Never mind," he said, exiting the shower, "Forget I said anything."

Harry stood in the shower for almost ten minutes, lost in his thoughts. Why had he become so angry when Draco asked for his declaration of love? Was it because he didn't love Draco? Or was it because he was sure that Draco didn't love him?

When he finally got the courage up to exit the shower, he snuck into the bedroom and got his clothes on. He went into the living, expecting to find Draco with a disappointed look on his face. He had even prepared his exit, to be short and sweet, but when he looked around, he found no Draco. Disappointed or not, Draco was gone.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger-type ending. You'll just HAVE to review, or you won't get the next chapter. -.**


	8. Hey guys

Hey guys, I'm sorry that it's taking so long for me to add on. I have the chapter pretty far along, so don't worry.

As you can see, if you read the story when it was in parts, rather than a single unit, I've obviously made a few changes.

Please review, it will make the writing process easier if I know that people actually want me to proceed.

Thanks for understanding

PromiseRuin.


	9. Be Happy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do wish that I did. Not really, that's a lot of responsibility.**

Harry got to the front door, and opened it. No one was in the hall, so he went to the phone. Draco. He had to find Draco! He was about to press the talk button, when the phone rang.

"Draco? Hello?" He all but screamed.

And then, as clear as if he were with Harry, smiling and touching his cheek, Mark's loving voice whispered in his ear.

"Be happy," It said to him.

On a normal day, Harry was dressed quickly. Today was a different story. Trying to pull his pants on, Harry stumbled all over himself, choking, coughing, shaking and sobbing. Had he just ruined the best thing that ever happened to him? Oh he prayed he could find Draco. Find him and—

What? He knew he cared for Draco, but did he **love** him? Could he commit to the man who slept with almost everyone he'd known; hated, liked, mostly all of the students in their years at Hogwarts.

Harry couldn't stop, now though, knowing that he was actually loved. For once in his life, Harry knew that he was loved, and it was amazing. He felt refreshed, and fulfilled.

Oh God, he **did** love Draco.

He loved everything about the man. He couldn't explain when it happened, when Draco became Harry's infatuation. Nor could he explain when he became Draco's property.

He definitely had to find Draco, now. He sprinted out the door, running as fast as possible, not knowing exactly where he would go to search. Down the stairs and out lobby door, Harry ran.

Once on the street, Harry looked left, while running right. As he was turning to look forward, he ran into something. Or someone.

He jumped back, about to spurt dozens of apologies, when he looked up. He was so happy, that he felt a song was in order, when he walked toward Draco.

Though, Harry was the happiest man on Earth, Draco looked as if her were expecting a punch to the gut.

"Draco, I—"

Draco stepped forward, "It's alright, Harry." He interrupted, "You don't have to say it. I understand."

Harry shook his head, "No, Draco, you don't." Draco looked confusedly at Harry, and waited for him to finish. "I want to explain what happened up there."

Draco flinched, and a hurt expression overtook his features. Harry stepped forward and tried to touch his cheek, but Draco pulled away. "Don't. Please."

Harry pulled back, but not much, "Why not?" He demanded.

Draco, pushed his hand down and stepped back a bit. "Because, Harry," he began, "When you leave, it'll make it all the more hard… after this."

Harry scoffed, and lunged at Draco, kissing him, showing him how much he loved him. Draco didn't respond at first, but Harry wasn't put off, and he continued to kiss Draco, hard. When the other man responded, Harry was almost out of breath, and he pulled away.

"I love you," He whispered, gasping in large gulps of sweet Draco air. "I love you, I love you, love you."

Draco looked surprised, and pushed Harry away from a moment, his eyes wide, and pained. "Don't lie. Please. I wouldn't be able to take it."

Harry smiled and pulled Draco back to him. "I couldn't lie about how I feel about you." He looked hurt, and pulled away, a little, "Upstairs, I… I got defensive because I was so sure that you didn't, wouldn't." Harry closed his eyes and his jaw tightened. "**Couldn't** love me."

Draco pulled him close and touched his mouth to Harry's ear. "I love you, Harry." He whispered, "I love you, more than I've ever loved another creature."

In their embrace, Harry realized that Draco hadn't left, and was curious. "What were you doing out here?"

Draco smiled against the crook of Harry's neck. "I was thinking." He replied, almost in a sad tone. "I was thinking about what I was going to say, when you came down."

Harry nearly began crying at how hopeless Draco sounded. For a moment, it was as though the Dementors of Azkaban had come, and sucked all the happiness out of the man he loved. He held Draco tighter, trying to hide his own pain that was wrought from that last statement.

"Had you," Harry's voice cracked, "… decided?"

Draco pulled away and looked into Harry's emerald eyes. "I was going to let you go." Draco smiled, sadly. "Put on my best mask and let you go wherever, and to whomever you wanted." Harry knew the expression on his face was one of horror, and near heartbreak. "I'm a selfish person, Harry Potter. But I didn't want you to be held to me, because I felt something you didn't. I didn't want you to think that, because I loved you, it meant I expected marriages, babies, white picket fences." His face changed, and his expression became unreadable. "So, I was going to let my Malfoy instincts take hold. I would show no emotion, I would keep my distance," Draco sighed, and looked away from Harry. "And I would lie."

Harry could almost **hear** Draco's heart cracking as he listened to the other man's explanation. He didn't interrupt, or push Draco for anything, but he wanted him to stop. In his gray eyes, Harry saw the doubt. Draco doubted that Harry loved him, and he was trying to let him know something.

Harry knew, deep down what it was, but he wouldn't let it surface. Draco tried to pull away, but Harry wouldn't let him. He pulled him closer, and tried to tell him, without words that Draco was going no where. When that didn't work, Harry found his willpower, and his voice.

"Now you listen to me, Draco Malfoy." Harry began, looking deep into Draco's eyes. "I have never felt for anyone the way I feel for you, and you are not going anywhere."

Draco looked at Harry, his unreadable face, suddenly readable, again. He was deep in his depression, and his mind was deep in the thought that Harry didn't love him. It was going to take a miracle to make him believe that Harry loved him.

But, Harry had to settle for his **Earthly** powers of persuasion. "Draco, you don't seem to see." Harry whispered, and he put his mouth to Draco's pale ear. "I've never, in my life let another man take me." He justified his response with a shiver. "I would have to hold someone dear, trust them without doubt, and," Harry sighed, pulling away, to look into Draco's eyes. Still doubtful. "And love them, unconditionally."

Draco's doubt broke, as his breath caught in his throat, and his heart skipped a beat. He stared for a moment in great disbelief and then, pulled Harry toward him, kissing him hard.

_Fin._

**This is the end. I do hope you enjoyed it. I have been seriously considering writing an epilogue, but it's still in the early stages of thought.**

**Once again, I apologize for all grammatical errors that were in this story. One day, I'll get off my lazy ass and edit this properly.**


End file.
